


The Bestest Friends Fuck

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Lucifer, Camping, College AU, M/M, Vacation, Virgin!Lucifer, top!Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Balthazar go on a vacation with Lucifer's family and Lucifer ends up leaving with a wonderful memory
Relationships: Balthazar/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Series: Ficmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Bestest Friends Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/gifts).



> IT IS STILL FICMAS I'VE JUST BEEN IN MANDATE CITY
> 
> This is for the lovely @themadamelibrarian! Merry Fuckin' Ficmas

“I can’t believe we convinced my parents to let us camp out here tonight,” Lucifer said as he helped erect the tent. 

Balthazar laughed as he tied it off. “Well, it’s a good thing that I’m very persuasive,” he said. “Now we’re free. Free of your parents, and free of your annoying little sister.” 

“Anna’s not  _ too  _ bad, she’s just… vapid,” Lucifer said as he took a drink from his canteen and they looked around. 

For their spring break, the Novaks decided to take their children to Appalachia, down south no less. It was humid, it was muggy, and it was only April. Balthazar couldn’t imagine what it would be like in the spring. 

They had rented a cabin and allowed Lucifer to invite a friend, after the middle child stated his reasons for being allowed to, and Lucifer chose his best friend from college, Balthazar Roche, who was a biology major going for vet school. 

If Lucifer was honest, it was because he wanted to see Balthazar more often and wanted to get with him, either as a boyfriend or a fuck buddy. He didn’t care. He was 20 years old, and after the painful but much needed break up with Michael, he was looking for something. Or someone. And he found it in Balthazar. 

The Frenchman was gorgeous, funny, witty, and definitely louder and more brash than Lucifer could ever be. As Lucifer progressed in his studies, he became a bit more refined, a weird transition when just two years prior, he wore a rainbow tuxedo to prom and had kissed Michael in front of the entire school after he was crowned prom king. 

No matter. Lucifer found the other man attractive and he could see himself dating him. 

There was just one tiny problem. 

Lucifer was a virgin, and he’s fairly certain that Balthazar doesn’t fuck with virgins. 

“Well,” Balthazar said, cutting through Lucifer’s thoughts, “what shall we do with our day free of your parents and sister?” 

Lucifer grinned. 

Alone time with his crush?  _ Perfect.  _

They had an eventful day. The morning and part of the afternoon was spent hiking the trails featuring an embarrassed Lucifer falling into a river and Balthazar helping him dry off quickly. They hurried back to the campsite and Lucifer got into clean, dry clothes. After that, Lucifer grabbed food to eat and they had lunch before setting off to find firewood. They found a good stack of it and Lucifer got the fire going while Balthazar set up the two man cot he had brought with. Lucifer felt a thrill go through him as he thought about laying next to Balthazar- this time sober, and feeling his body heat against him. Would they snuggle in their sleep? Gods, Lucifer hoped so. He didn’t care that there would be sleeping bags separating them; Lucifer’s felt the heat of Balthazar’s skin enough to know that he’d feel it through the two sleeping bags. 

After the fire got going, they cooked some food that they had in their packs and snuggled close to watch the stars come out. 

It was calm, peaceful, and quiet. Lucifer knew he could fall asleep happily, curled up in front of the fire with a mug of hot coffee in hand and sitting so close to Balthazar it ached. 

“Guess what I have,” Balthazar sing-songed. 

Lucifer arched a brow. “Condoms?” he asked wryly. 

“I  _ do  _ have those, but no, cheri,” Balthazar said, making the butterflies in Lucifer’s stomach flutter. He reached into his backpack and pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Not just any wine. 

“Did you  _ really  _ steal one of the best wines my parents keep?” Lucifer gasped. 

“I did,” Balthazar said with a smug grin. “And I intend on drinking it. Drink with me, cheri.” 

Lucifer sighed and grabbed a wine glass. He could never say no to wine. He refused to. It was like he needed wine to live. And Balthazar knew it, too. 

“It’s a French vintage,” Balthazar added as he popped the cork and poured the wine into the glasses. He handed one to Lucifer. 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Lucifer said dryly. “You always prefer the French wines. You know, there are some halfway decent Italian wines out there.” 

“I know,” Balthazar grinned. “But the French have refined wine into an art form.” 

Lucifer laughed and shook his head. 

“A toast,” Balthazar said, raising his glass full of the dark red liquid. “To new beginnings and to friendship.” 

Lucifer smiled and raised his glass, even as his heart sank from the knowledge of being friendzoned. “To new beginnings and to friendship,” he echoed. 

The glasses clinked and Lucifer chugged the wine. Normally, he was very much a classy sipper but today for whatever reason, he wasn’t. 

“You okay there, buddy?” Balthazar asked, pouring Lucifer another glass. 

“Yup,” Lucifer said with a hiccup. “Pain reliever. I think my back hit a rock when I fell in the river.” 

“Probably,” Balthazar said with a smile. “You should be more careful, cher.” 

Lucifer smiled back. “I will,” he promised. He snuggled closer. 

They talked and sipped their wine, daring each other to do stupid things, giggling as Lucifer yodeled and Balthazar attempted to break a glass sitting nearby with ‘operatic’ singing that sounded more like a tomcat cauterwaling. 

And then finally Balthazar said something that would forever change the course of history for the two of them. 

“I dare you to kiss me,” he said. 

Lucifer didn’t even hesitate. He had been waiting for this moment. He seized the opportunity while he had it. He closed the distance between them and kissed Balthazar deeply. Not a friendly kiss, not a hesitant kiss, no. Lucifer Novak went all in and kissed Balthazar within an inch of his life. 

The Frenchman’s lips were soft and tasted of the delicious wine that they had been drinking, and Lucifer lapped it up eagerly, swiping his tongue across Balthazar’s lips, entreating entry, and his friend responded by cupping the back of his hair and holding him close, kissing him back just as deeply. 

Wine spilled onto the forest floor as glasses fell out of hands for more grabbing. Lucifer slid onto Balthazar’s lap to be closer and for more kissing and the Frenchman groaned from the utter and blatant enthusiasm that his Italian-American best friend was showing him. 

Lucifer felt himself get hard in his jeans and he groaned in pleasure. “Fuck,” he whispered onto wine-sweetened lips. Who knew that wine would taste even sweeter when it was licked and sucked and kissed from soft lips? 

“Sweet  _ cheri, _ ” Balthazar murmured and Lucifer pressed even closer. “Can I have you tonight?” 

Lucifer’s heart stopped. This was a scenario that only happened in teen girls’ fanfictions or dime store romance novels and yet, it was happening to him, little Lucifer Alighieri. “Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, you can have me. Please, take me.” 

Balthazar grinned against his lips. “We’ll move to the tent, it’s much more comfortable,” he said. “Also my supplies are in my backpack.” 

Lucifer arched a brow as he slid off of Balthazar’s lap. “You brought that kind of stuff with you?” 

“ _ Semper paratus, _ Luce- always be prepared,” Balthazar said. 

“It means ‘always ready’, not ‘always be prepared’,” Lucifer said as Balthazar stood up. “ _ Semper _ meaning  _ always,  _ and  _ paratus  _ for ‘ready’, and is the motto of the US Coast Guard as well as other organizations. ‘Always prepared’ is closer to the motto of the Boy Scouts of America-” 

Balthazar leaned down and kissed Lucifer in midsentence, making the other boy stop. “I adore you, but now is not the time for you to talking about the semantics of language,” he said lovingly and Lucifer flushed brightly. “Besides, I’m always ready, too. Almost any time and any place. And that is why I carry a Ziploc bag in my backpack that contains condoms and lube.” He started heading over to the tent, then looked back at where Lucifer was sitting. “Well, are you coming,  _ cheri? _ ” 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said almost dazedly, scrambling to get inside the tent. Once Balthazar closed the tent flap behind them, he attacked Lucifer’s mouth, making Lucifer melt against him. 

The next few minutes were spent in a hazy sort of pleasure and need as they stood in the tent and made out, clothes coming off and falling to the ground and pooling around their ankles. They giggled as they fumbled with taking off their hiking boots without having to lean down and out of the way of their mouths and hands and out of personal spaces. Soon enough, and yet not soon enough, they were naked, and Lucifer looked Balthazar over. 

Balthazar was.. God, he was beautiful. Golden silky hair that was begging to be messed up. Storm grey eyes wide open in arousal. And not a single inch of him wasn’t tanned, which made Lucifer blush furiously at the mental image he conjured of his friend in the sun, sunbathing naked and lounging with a glass of wine or maybe a sangria in his hand. Lucifer imagined sun-warmed skin against his own and soft lazy kisses-

“Earth to Lucifer,” Balthazar teased playfully. “Are we daydreaming, love?” 

Lucifer flushed and gave a shy shrug. 

“Something delicious, I hope,” Balthazar purred, tugging Lucifer closer to him. “How do you want this night to go,  _ mon petit diable? _ ” 

Lucifer flushed at the possessive, affectionate nickname and he smiled. “I don’t want you to hold back,” he said, nipping Balthazar’s lip playfully. “I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” 

Balthazar took Lucifer’s cock in hand and grinned. “Mmmm, yes, you  _ are  _ a big boy,” he murmured. Lucifer blushed hotly. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of,  _ cheri, _ ” he soothed. “And I like it. A lot.” 

Lucifer took Balthazar’s cock in his own hand and began to stroke it, causing the more experienced boy (not that his lover  _ du jour _ knew that) to groan. 

“I can’t wait to feel you deep within me,” Lucifer whispered. “Filling me up to the brink and then some. You’ll fill me up quite nicely, won’t you?” 

Balthazar moaned and shivered. “Fuck, Luce,” he moaned. 

Lucifer thanked God that he had read enough erotica to know how to talk dirty, but even reading erotica didn’t prepare him for falling onto the cot behind him and Balthazar staring at him as though he was a scrumptious meal that was meant to be devoured. 

“Shall we get started?” Balthazar asked, languidly stroking his cock. 

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed. “Please, Bal- fuck me.” 

Balthazar’s eyes widened, and he fumbled in his backpack for the lube. Lucifer hid a smile.  _ I think Balthy has discovered a new kink, _ he thought as he stretched with a groan, feeling his back pop. He didn’t swear often, but when he did, it elicited shocked reactions all around. Apparently, it made Balthazar want to fuck him even more. 

Soon, Balthazar emerged triumphant with a condom and the lube. He opened the lube and drizzled some on his fingers before sitting down between Lucifer’s spread legs. Lucifer rolled his hips up, exposing his hole. 

Balthazar grinned wickedly at Lucifer before taking Lucifer’s cock into his mouth and pressing his fingers insistently against the other boy’s hole. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Lucifer cried out, a full bodied shiver going through him. He relaxed and arched his hips into Balthazar’s mouth. He needed to write sonnets to the man who taught Balthazar how to suck cock, and it was also the perfect, hot, wet, suction-y distraction to the welcome intrusion of his virgin hole. 

Balthazar hummed in pleasure, the vibrations soaring through Lucifer’s body as he clenched and squeezed eagerly around Balthazar’s finger. 

One finger became two, and two became three, and Lucifer was lost in a haze of pleasure as Balthazar sucked his cock and stretched his hole. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body as Lucifer writhed on the cot, begging without words for more. He moaned and cried out in pleasure, especially when Balthazar crooked his fingers within him just right and found his prostate. 

“I think you’re ready for me,” Balthazar said after he slipped Lucifer’s cock out of his mouth. “Ready, cheri?” 

“Yes, please,” Lucifer croaked, spreading his legs further.

Balthazar withdrew his fingers and shifted to rip the condom open. Lucifer reached out and grabbed Balthazar’s wrist. “I want to feel all of you,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” Balthazar asked. 

“I’m clean, you’re clean,” Lucifer said. “I want to feel all of you.” 

Balthazar looked at Lucifer for a moment before nodding, smiling as he put the condom away. “Alright,” he said softly. 

Lucifer smiled and watched as Balthazar slicked his cock up with the lube and leaned over him. He pressed the head at the hole and Lucifer mewled. 

“Relax for me, cheri,” Balthazar whispered, kissing Lucifer sweetly. Lucifer moaned and gasped into the kiss as Balthazar breached him for the very first time. There was discomfort and then there was nothing but bliss. 

Balthazar slid all the way in slowly, gently, kissing Lucifer as though he had nothing else to do in the world. It relaxed Lucifer, made him feel warm and safe in Balthazar’s embrace. His hands traveled over his friend’s back, gripping in need, leaving crescent moons in their wake as he just felt and lived where he needed to. 

“Move,” he whispered. “I can take it.” 

Balthazar’s hips rolled and Lucifer gave a soft cry that was kissed away by his lover. 

Lucifer wondered why he never had sex before the age of twenty. It was wonderful. He loved it. The way Balthazar’s hips rolled into his; the way that he kissed away every noise just in case Lucifer’s parents, brother, or sister came a-knockin’; the way he ran his hands up and down the sides of Lucifer’s body, grabbing at Lucifer’s thigh when he brought it up to wrap around his waist. It was all perfect, all uniquely  _ them  _ and Lucifer didn’t want it to ever stop. 

Eventually, though, he felt his own tell-tale signs of orgasm- his breathing got soft and wispy, he whimpered and whined in pleasure, his entire went lax, as if to prepare himself for the tension that came with release. 

“Are you getting close?” Balthazar whispered softly. “You’re squeezing me so tightly, Luci, fuck, you’re so good. So good, so hot and warm and tight.” He leaned down and bit down gently onto Lucifer’s collarbone. 

It was that bite, that meeting of teeth and flesh that did Lucifer in, and he came with a cry, covering himself and Balthazar with his release. 

Balthazar’s hips stuttered from the first splash of cum, and then Lucifer felt heat unlike he’s ever felt before flood him, and he relaxed, moaning softly as Balthazar came inside of him. 

The two college students relaxed, humming, exchanging soft kisses and tender touches. Balthazar was laying on top of Lucifer, his weight pressing down but Lucifer didn’t mind in the slightest. 

He was happy and content, and if he could freeze this moment, he would. 

After a time, they separated. They cleaned themselves up and put their pajama pants back on. They slipped into the bed and as Lucifer curled up in Balthazar’s embrace, he knew that he would always cherish this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell 
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
